Doki Doki
by Suzukaze Ai
Summary: This is a slash/yaoi fanfic for this certain harem? manga "Yamada-kun to Nana Nin no Majo"! I love this two so please no judging? This is just a short drabble about Yamada's feelings for Miyamura and how the latter manipulate it to his wants. In truth, both wanted the other party just as badly. They just hadn't realised it yet! That's how I'd like to think. UuU" Enjoy


Aurthor's note: Hello! And sorry for the zero sign of me updating my "The Little Mermaid" when I promised to upload it like...forever! Orz Really, I'm sorry! I want to update as fast as I can too but school project is piling up like never before and I can't get away. At least not enough time for me to complete that long-winded story. :( But I can promise you the idea is NOT ABANDON. I REPEAT. IT IS NOT ABANDON. ;33 So, I guess I'll have to make you guys wait again...at least take a break with this short drabble I came up after looking at so many cute MiyaYama art from Pixiv. :D It's not popular but...I SHIP THEM. 3 Anyways enjoy! And for those who want to read the manga: Yamada-kun to Nana Nin no Majo. XD

Disclaimer: No, they are not mine. But if they are, I will make these two CANON FOR LIFE.

* * *

_**Doki Doki**_

Yamada felt weird lately. He couldn't figure out why but lately when he was near a certain snow white hair male his heart would skip several beats faster. It made his whole face red and he couldn't look straight in the male's eyes. Those...icy yet warm eyes. Yamada gulped, his Yakisoba bread half way down his stomach. He looked at his lunch, suddenly felt unappetising anymore. He stood up from his chair and tossed the half - eaten lunch into the waste bin.

"H-Hey Yamada, are you sure you're not hungry anymore? I mean, you just threw away your favourite Yakisoba bread!" Itou called out to the flat white Yamada, who's face looked as pale as a ghost. The girl looked at the wasted bread and back to the boy. What had gotten into Yamada that made him throw away his favourite food for life?!

Yamada walked out of the Supernatural Studies Club Room, down the corridor and past a certain flash of snow white hair. Wait. What?! S-Snow white...hair? Yamada flinched when a deep and chilling voice called out to him.

"Yamada?"

D-Damn it. Yamada turned around and his heart jumped. Miyamura was standing in front of him, mere inches away. The boy looked tantalisingly sexy and Yamada couldn't help but let a blush spread across his face. Miyamura furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, looking at Yamada like he was some weird degenerated monkey. He reached out and caressed the male's soft black hair.

"Yamada, are you okay? You look like you've just burnt yourself in a sauna."

Yamada flinched and he was just a few steps shy from yelping like a schoolgirl. He frantically turned his attention back to Miyamura and couldn't help but moan. "A-Ah...no. I'm fine. Very very fine. Healthy as can be!" Yamada blurted out chains of blabber, without knowing that the snow white male saw through his little cover.

Miyamura grinned. The boy wasn't stupid. If he was, he wouldn't be one of the candidate for becoming the next stuco president. Miyamura leaned forward, now only a mere two inch away from Yamada's innocent face. The cunning male pressed forward, his lips brushing Yamada's soft stop.

"Say, you busy right now?"

Yamada willed himself to stand on his ground, not making a sound. Miyamura and him had been in a kind-of-not-lovers-but-still-kiss-for-experiments relationship and to be candid the times that Yamada actually gave his all in protesting decreased each day. It's not that no matter when they kiss there weren't a single bystander around or that Miyamura just kissed so heavenly good. No. Definitely none of those. Yamada found himself loosing his grip, his whole body going rigid when Miyamura started kissing his neck when the male wasn't noticing.

"H-Hey! Miyamuraaaahh...S-Stop this, what if the others f-found uuuhsss..."

Miyamura licked his perfectly moist lips and smirked. Yamada can be really submissive when you press the right buttons. In truth, Miyamura had set his eyes for the particular black head since a really long time. And this witch incident had only made things so much more easier for the sly next-president-potential-candidate.

The snow white male pressed his lips harder onto that single spot on Yamada's neck and he could've swore Yamada clutched his sweater and his breath certainly hitched. Yamada had his eyes shut and his mouth was doing its best by making zero sound. Well, no worried. Miyamura would fix that.

In a blink of an eye, everything ended as fast as how it happened. Miyamura was standing with perfect poise and looked at a rather messed up and hard breathed Yamada. Yamada gave Miyamura his most dreadful glare but the other male could easily spot the badly hidden hint of lust in Yamada's perfectly auburn eyes.

"Don't forgot to come to the unused music room after 5th period of class. Okay, Yamada?" With a sly smirk, a lick of those rosy lips and a perfectly timed wink, Miyamura went off. And about Yamada? Well, let's just say his face resembled a bright red, ripen tomato with a black mess for hair.


End file.
